forbidden romance
by nicki20
Summary: bellas parents are killed in a car crash when she is a baby so she is adopted by the cullens
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i dont own twilight.

it all started in 1990 when charlie, renee and 1 year old isabella was on their home from a party when a car slammed head-on into charlie and renee's car killing them by the time the police got there charlie and renee was already dead and they didn't know bella was there until they heard her screaming from the backseat, they radioed for a ambulance when it arrived they checked her over and saw she was ok and took her to the hospital just to make sure.

as soon as she was well social services came and took her and gave her to carlisle and esme cullen who adopted her. they already had 5 children, they were, emmett, alice and edward who were 2 year old triplets, who were given up the day they were born as there mother had died not long after giving birth to them and there father didn't want them, then ther were twins jasper and rosalie who were 3 and were carlisle and esme's biological children.

five years had now passed and emmett, alice and edward were now 6 and rose and jasper now 7 bella had not long turned 5 so they were having a party to celebrate.

a lot had changed in the last 5 years, bella and edward were now unseparable as were alice and jasper and rose and emmett, they all went to the same primary school and all played together at play time and ate together at dinner time and they were the best students. the teachers didnt have any complaints about any of them which pleased carlisle and esme who decided to give them a treat by letting them have a slumber party in the living room that night , as carlisle and esme decided that when all of them were good at school, they could have a slumber party that weekend.

so they all bought their blankets and pillows down, they got loads of junk food and all chose some fims to watch and they stayed like that until the morning when esme began cooking breakfast which roused emmett who then woke everyone esle up. once everyone had woke up they ate there breakfast got dressed and then went shopping for the morning.

alice, rose, esme and bella went shopping for some clothes and carlisle, emmett, jasper and edward went shopping for dvds and games, they all met up for dinner in a cafe they then went back home and put away their things then emmett and the others went into the garden to play while carlisle went to read in the lounge and esme was drawing an a pad. it was now monday morning so everyone was up and getting ready for work and school so the girls got into esme's car and the boys got into carlisle's car and off they went to school when they got to school, esme and carlisle took them to their right classes and then they went off to work.

during the day they all stuck together and no one could separate them at all. it was the same when they were home they were always together either playing video games or just hanging out.

* * *

><p>chapter 2 up soon or could be today<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i dont own twilight

it was now ten years later and everyone aged quite well, rose and jasper were now 17 and emmett, alice and edward were 16 and bella was now 15.

emmett and rose had gotten together as had jasper and alice and carlisle and esme were ok with it, the rest of the town were not however and every time they went out everyone stared at them.

sure they had there share of fights within the family but they always made up, the main people causing the fights were alice and bella, alice had a unhealthy obsession with dressing people how she wanted them to dress and bella was one of them and everyone told alice to leave bella alone, alice even went as far as throwing all bellas clothes away but carlisle and esme always made her bring them back. but it always happened day after day bella and alice would fight and carlisle would intervene.

rose and jasper were now at college and emmett, alice and edward were due to graduate when they were called into the office one day, when they got there rose and jasper were there, the principal explained that esme and carlisle had been killed in a car crash but nobody believed him, they all said it wasn't true until he switched on the telly to the news

''I'M HERE IN THE SMALL TOWN OF FORKS WHERE THIS AFTERNOON TWO PEOPLE WERE KILLED IN A CAR CRASH, THEY WERE CARLISLE AND ESME CULLEN OF FORKS, THEY ARE SURVIVED BY THERE FIVE CHILDREN FOUR OF WHOM ARE ADOPTED''

then came up a picture of them all at christmas.

not long after that a policeman came to escort them to hospital, when they got there everyone was looking at them in shock, no one could believe it.

they stopped outside carlisle's office and didn't want to go in but they had to when they did, they talked about what they were going to do now, rose and jasper decided to move back to forks and transfer to the university of washington so they could be closer to the others and they also decided to start and arrange the funeral.

they decided that carlisle and esme would be burried together, not in the same grave but in the same plot side by side. they also chose the close to put on them and the music to play.

3 weeks had passed and it was now the day of the funeral and they were all still crying, when the got to the church, they could see some of the townsfolk there as well as people who worked with carlisle and esme, they could see the plots where they were to be burried, they went into the church so the service could begin, they all went up and spoke about carlisle and esme saying how much they missed them and they would always miss them, after the service they went to bury them and each of them chucked flowers in on top of the coffins, once they were burried they went back to the house for a wake, some of the townsfolk were there and they offered there condolonces and left them some food, all too soon everyone had left and they began to tidy up.

once they were finished they all went to their own rooms and went to sleep, sometime during the night edward had slipped into bella's room and comforted her, but went back to his room before everyone got up.

* * *

><p>chapter 3 will be up soon<p> 


End file.
